


小舅子

by Tenero



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenero/pseuds/Tenero
Summary: #性格冷淡姐夫x爱打直球小舅子#⚠️内含D/s成分#年龄差六岁#非ntr
Relationships: Noren - Relationship, jeren, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	小舅子

**Author's Note:**

> #性格冷淡姐夫x爱打直球小舅子  
> #⚠️内含D/s成分  
> #年龄差六岁  
> #非ntr

李帝努离婚了。

“哈？他不是很喜欢他妻子吗？怎么离婚了，谁提的啊？”  
“这人家家务事，我哪儿知道。”

“李帝努边上那谁啊？长得可真漂亮，不会是有了新欢才离婚的吧……出轨了？”  
“嗬？你不知道呀，噢对忘了你才回国，那是黄仁美她弟，李帝努前小舅子！”

1.  
虽然不在意，但李帝努还是能感觉酒吧的视线中心在他这儿，准确的来说是在他和他边上的黄仁俊两人身上。皱着眉喝了口酒，喉结滑动，系到最上面一颗纽扣的衬衫领口也随之起伏了一下，李帝努松了松自己的领带，顺势解开了一颗扣子。

黄仁俊看着李帝努这样子，心下不由得感叹，真性感！不自觉也跟着喝了口酒，想润润干热的喉咙，没想到更烫了，一下子烫到心口，气儿一口没上来，酒水到下去了，猛地咳嗽了起来。

手上的酒杯被拿走，听到李帝努唤着来酒保给他调了杯度数低的酒精饮料，黄仁俊想开口阻止，但仿佛灼烧着的喉咙完全控制不住地咳嗽了起来。

李帝努只是在一旁看着他，一点出手顺他背的意思都没有，良久才开口道，“不会喝酒就别喝。”

黄仁俊抹掉咳嗽带出的生理眼泪，眨着泛红的眼睛委屈地看着他前姐夫，扁扁嘴还想为自己辩解，“我能喝，我只是……”因为你太帅了！

李帝努却以为黄仁俊只是在编借口，他和这前小舅子其实一点也不熟，除了在和黄仁美的婚礼上见过一次，就是在他离婚后常常见面，或者根本不能说常常见面，而是常常偶遇。

一开始他以为前小舅子是为他姐姐来找他麻烦来了，毕竟离婚是他提的。李帝努被黄仁俊扰得烦了，终于找了个吃饭的时间约了黄仁俊说清楚。

2.  
李帝努和黄仁美起初结婚并不是因为互相喜欢，也许是有好感的，基于新奇——没想到这世上还有这种性格的人。

双方出现的时机太好了，两个人都是被家里人催得烦了，一合计才决定结婚，不纯粹的开始注定了这段婚姻以失败告终，两人的性格尚未磨合，生活作息也极其不符。

他性子冷淡，生活自律，日常极简，还有点龟毛的洁癖，无趣到了极点，但黄仁美却和他完全相反，夜生活丰富，玩到凌晨才回家，尽管不同房免去了吵到他的可能，但他每天早上出了房门就会看到黄仁美在玄关、客厅以及楼梯满身酒气呼呼大睡，以及其他生活上的摩擦，皆是带给他无数烦恼。

李帝努才反应过来，这段不纯粹的婚姻完全是错误的，当即搬回了之前的住处。

当然他一开始也觉得这样各过各的也行，挂着已婚的名头过单身的生活，但思考了几周，他还是找黄仁美商量了离婚相关。

黄仁美到是一点都不在意离婚协议书上李帝努给了她多少钱，只是从包里拿出一应需要的证件和一包烟放在桌上，然后抽出一根烟点燃，拿笔利落地签下了自己的名字，看着李帝努皱着眉去开窗，笑了起来，“李帝努你这人性格真恶劣。”

李帝努不愿吸二手烟，也不愿听黄仁美的离婚感想，等着黄仁美走人。

“大家都说李家大公子是个绅士，结了婚就都劝我改邪归正做配得上你的稳重好老婆。”

黄仁美在烟灰缸里把烟头杵灭，站起来继续说，“真是知人知面不知心，我本就不觉得你会喜欢上我，但相处起来才感受到你有多目中无人，一点情面都不留，啧，想起来就心情不好，当初结婚你什么都没管，现在连离婚都要我自个儿把东西送你办公室来。”

黄仁美见李帝努毫无反应，翻了个白眼小声bb希望李帝努孤独终老，“算了我也不想多说，东西到时候办完了寄给我就行，拜拜，再也不见。”

等烟味都散去，李帝努才回去坐下，看着桌上的东西回想黄仁美的话，他前几天去找父母坦白，母亲得知他拿婚姻当儿戏后，直批评他没了绅士教养，丢了李家的脸面，要他好好反省。

绅士？李帝努心下嗤笑，他从来就不是什么绅士。

3.  
“你今天来酒吧干嘛呀？”

眼前凑近一张小巧而殷勤的脸，李帝努微微后仰远离了黄仁俊的突然靠近，“工作。”

“明天周日你有没有空呀。”  
李帝努推开黄仁俊不断凑近的脸，拒绝道“没有。”

黄仁俊听了也不气馁，他早就做好被拒绝的准备了嘻嘻。

“那你今晚一定有空吧！”  
“……”

李帝努真想敲开黄仁俊的脑袋看看里面装的是什么，关于他姐的事他也说开了，尽管黄仁俊听了后好像一点都不生气，反而对他发出了愈加热烈的邀请。

这位黄小少爷归国第一件事不是回家，而是往他身边凑，制造一切自然的不自然的巧合，每天都在问他有没有空。

今天约了个熟人客户，但显然是临时有事放了他鸽子，他也准备喝完这杯酒就回去了，但还是被黄仁俊“偶遇”了。

4.  
当初婚礼办得很简单，没有请太多人，李帝努甚至是结婚当天才知道黄仁美有个弟弟，前一天才飞回来参加姐姐的婚礼，他以为是姐弟俩关系不佳，但见了面才发现是个长相乖巧性格害羞的小孩，对着他这个不熟的姐夫说几句话便尴尬的红了脸，之后就再也没见过了。

黄仁俊长得乖巧，性格也乖，小时候就显露了超常的艺术天赋，正好家里也培养他，别人在辛苦念书考高中的时候，他早就开了好几场展览，去年就出国深造了。

结婚后他偶尔会在饭桌上从黄仁美口中听到一两句关于这个只一面之缘的小舅子的事。

5.  
但，这是害羞怕生？李帝努看着都快挤到他怀里的黄仁俊，十分不解，一个人会在半年内变化这么大吗？

黄仁俊较上次见，又长开了些，原本乖巧的脸庞生出些艺术家的动人肆意来，许是外出写生，许是旅行爱玩，黄仁俊肤色晒得健康，嘴巴和鼻子都生的很小巧，还带着点红的眼眸闪亮，期待地看着他。

李帝努很少接触这样柔软的小男孩，几周来不知拐了多少个弯拒绝，近几天更是态度冷淡，但黄仁俊好像一点儿都不在意，每天都这般看着他，邀请他，这又显得他好像不是那么柔软可欺，李帝努突然不觉得烦了，好奇心陡生，他现在很想知道，黄仁俊到底想做什么。

捏着黄仁俊的肩推离自己，拿出钱夹抽了不少钱压在酒杯底下，起身离开座位，个头一下子比黄仁俊高出不少来，转身向出口走去，走了几步也没听到黄仁俊跟上来的脚步声，扭头看向低着头失落的人。

开口说道——有。

黄仁俊迷惑了下李帝努说的什么有，好半会儿才反应过来这是回答十分钟前他的问题，连外套都忘了拿就冲他快步走来，李帝努指了指他背后，黄仁俊才再一次恍惚过来衣服没拿，不好意思地跑回去拿起衣服又跑回来跟在他后边。

6.  
天气预报说今晚有雪，但出了门什么也没见着，因为圣诞节将至，路上好些应景的装饰。

李帝努很少过节，他早就搬出来自己住了，除了有事也就过年回家一趟，后来和黄仁美结婚住在婚房的小半年，黄仁美都是出门嗨，他搬回去后一个人也乐得清闲。

黄仁俊又没跟上来，李帝努在车边站定，转身看向不知被谁拦住的黄仁俊。

出了酒吧，李帝努才看清黄仁俊因为喝了点酒，面色微红，他今天穿着宽松的米白色高领，衬得那张小脸又纯洁又艳丽，弯着腰微微露出的纤细脖颈好像也染上了红色。黄仁俊忽然笑开了，李帝努这才注意到背对着他的小女孩，握着一小束玫瑰花，正蹦蹦跳跳对着黄仁俊说谢谢哥哥。

黄仁俊摸摸小女孩的头，接过那束玫瑰花，往外套口袋里摸，摸摸这个口袋摸摸那个口袋，才反应过来他急着出门为了“偶遇”李帝努，换了衣服却没拿兜里的手机和钱包。

看着小女孩仰头看着他，他有些不好意思了，手上的花还也不是，不还也不是，这还是在李帝努面前，要不是李帝努好不容易答应了他，恨不得转身就走。

黄仁俊都快把脸埋进花里了，李帝努觉得挺有意思，稍微也觉出了些黄仁俊的意思，但他没敢确定，毕竟这之间关系有点复杂，没准是他想多了。

“这些够吗。”

还是走上去解了围，小女孩拿了钱高兴地跑回了提着玫瑰花蓝的妈妈身边，抬起手捏着钱展示着成果，她妈妈弯腰对她说了些什么，小女孩懵里懵懂地点头，捏着妈妈给的一支花又跑了回来。

抬着手将那一支玫瑰递给李帝努，“大哥哥我忘记和你说谢谢啦，谢谢你大哥哥，祝你和小哥哥幸福呀！”

李帝努拿着那一支玫瑰，看向脸色早就和玫瑰花一样红的黄仁俊，小女孩早就跑远了，他也觉得解释无用，心下猜想黄仁俊这是尴尬呢还是害羞。

“不是找我有事么。”李帝努没过多展开，把手上那一支玫瑰花插入黄仁俊手里的那一整束，精致整理的一束花里根本插不进这单独的一根，孤零零的高出一截。黄仁俊连忙拿住又抽了出来，别在那一束的外边。

李帝努觉得自己一定是想多了，指不定这前小舅子只是没带钱觉得不好意思吧。

转身又走回车边，黄仁俊亦步亦趋，比在酒吧里要安静了些，打开副驾车门看着不知在哪神游的黄仁俊，开始怀疑在喝了酒后答应的自己，觉得今晚可能会浪费时间。

接过黄仁俊臂弯上的羊羔绒大衣，这人才反应过来，捧着一束玫瑰花连忙坐进车里，熠熠的双眼看着他，嘴角带笑，李帝努觉得自己捡了个小麻烦，关上车门绕过去坐进驾驶座，将外套又还给黄仁俊。

车内一时有些安静，李帝努刚要开口，黄仁俊就划开手机找出地图，导航了一个地址。

不知道是不是多了一个人的缘故，车里暖气还没开多久，李帝努就觉得暖烘烘的，听着耳边的女声导航，也没多话说，打了个转向就按着导航开。

雪还是一副要下不下的样子。

李帝努以为黄仁俊至少路上会与他说明缘由，但是没有，偶尔感觉黄仁俊在看他，但转头看过去，他又只是低头盯着怀里的玫瑰花。

7.  
这一片是展馆的位置，地广车少，李帝努因为黄仁俊刷卡一路通畅地开进了工作人员停车场。

“所以你是要给我看你的展览？先把外套穿上吧。”

黄仁俊先是点了点头，又摇了摇头，把花都递给李帝努拿着，穿上了自己的外套。李帝努觉得他可能不是很冷，因为他脸上都冒出了些汗。

李帝努拿着那束花下了车，刚想给黄仁俊开车门，这位前小舅子就自己下来了，穿上大衣后裹得很厚实，小巧的脸埋在软绵绵的衣领里仰头朝着他笑开了。

像是神明回归自己的神座，这位成就不菲的小艺术家回到了属于自己的地盘，便翘起了他的尾巴，向他走来。

“李帝努先生，我这是在正式邀请你来看我的缪斯。”

8.  
黄仁俊很漂亮，这毋庸置疑，李帝努是看过黄仁俊的画的，就像他现在这般，热烈而艳丽，盛满星空的双眼紧盯着他，好像是有点紧张的，小艺术家要为他展示他的缪斯，他的灵感之源，他燃烧的火芯。

那这是与他有关系吗，李帝努手心隐隐出了汗，但他依旧沉默，实际上他是突然不知道该如何回答，只是跟着，走向展馆，也走向黄仁俊。

展馆里没开灯，但可能要下雪了，透着些明亮。

黄仁俊走远了，李帝努看不太清四周的画，往前走近了些想看清面前这一幅。

“啪嗒”，“啪嗒”，一盏盏灯依次亮了起来。

9.  
黄仁俊是被家里人宠坏的，幼时展露的艺术天赋让他生来就在夸赞中长大，好在他虽骄纵，但人不坏。

但他这次好像变坏了。

得知黄仁美要结婚了，黄仁俊不甚在意，他觉得他们姐弟俩生来就是为自由人生喝彩的，说是结婚估计也就是应付家里人任务，直到结婚前一天，他才落地回家睡觉。

第二天黄仁俊踩着点去看他姐，却在外头撞上了一男的，扶着他肩膀站稳的双手又大又暖和，他抬头就对上了那冷淡的目光，眨眨眼，又眯起眼，盯着李帝努的脸，又习惯性地向下打量全身。

是会动的雕塑站在他面前吗？

黄仁俊几乎不用费什么力气就把眼前这个人紧贴在西装下的形态肌理猜了个七八分，抬头又对上面色冷峻的男人，他有些激动，脸一下子就红了大半。

“你叫什么名字！”

李帝努压平被突然跑出来的小孩撞皱的西装，盯着看了会儿，“你是黄仁俊？你好，我是李帝努。”

黄仁俊兴奋极了，浑身上下的血液都加快了流动，他在黑暗中用无数鲜艳的色彩描绘出他想要的东西，可是太黑了，他依旧什么都看不见，黄仁俊时常觉得自己完蛋了，一个画家看不到任何东西，画出来的什么都不是。

他呆呆得看着人家，红着脸，他有很多话想说，但脑袋里有更多的想法塞进来，易燃物终于遇到了火芯，黄仁俊突觉得头痛，看着李帝努从他身边走过也张不开口挽留。

他想——什么自由人生，我要永远看着李帝努，为他画一百幅画——至少在看到李帝努和黄仁美交换戒指前是这么想的。

李帝努成了他的姐夫，他刚找到的缪斯在两个小时后就在两声“我愿意”中成了别人的丈夫。

黄仁俊太沮丧了，心间满是嫉妒和难过，像是一眼就看上的收藏品原来早就落入他人之手，他的艺术生涯真的完蛋了。

当天黄仁俊回家后一动不动躺在床上没合一下眼，起身就是买了机票逃回了法国。

10.  
展览里挂着很多画，但是每一幅上面的人都是同一个。

二十三幅画着李帝努的画就这样毫无保留地展现在了他面前。

有结婚当天穿着西装的他，有这几天来和黄仁俊遇上时他的模样，也有一些他自己都压根不记得的样子。李帝努握紧了手心里的那束玫瑰花，才转身对上黄仁俊。

黄仁俊手里有一支玫瑰花，是后来李帝努递给他的那支，穿外套的时候他藏在腿边，只是将那一束花递给了李帝努，他有些小心思，觉得这是他和李帝努互送了玫瑰花，是很亲近的关系了。

“李帝努先生，你喜欢这些画吗？”黄仁俊说完有些懊恼，看着工作台上还未完成的画，“我以为你今天也不会答应的，这一幅我还没画完呢，所以现在只有23幅画。”

李帝努想了很多，叹了口气，走向黄仁俊，“黄仁俊，你……”

“李帝努先生，我非常喜欢你的！”黄仁俊直接打断了李帝努的话，他捏着玫瑰花急于告白，“我第一次见你就喜欢上你了，可是你怎么就成了我的姐夫，可是现在你离婚了呀，没有问题摆在我们面前了，我非常喜欢你，我可以追求你吗？我以后只想为你画画。李帝努先生，好吗！”一口气说完了很多，红着脸兴奋地看向了李帝努。

李帝努也被突来的告白惊讶了下，他慢慢听完黄仁俊的话，很快明白过来小朋友的意思。

“黄仁俊，冷静点，我不能否认你对我的感情，但我还是希望你能理解清楚你的喜欢。你可以喜欢我，你可以喜欢一切你画出来的东西，但你的喜欢并不能上升到追求，”

“不是的，我十分清楚我对你的感情，我只是想要追求你。”黄仁俊急忙打断李帝努的话，凑上去抱住李帝努，像只赖皮小狗。

“你瞧，你一直打断我的话，冷静点，Ren，你知道真的喜欢是什么感觉吗？你会想拥抱他，同他牵手，与他接吻，甚至与他发生性关系，让他介入你的生活，在做很多事前都需要考虑他的想法，你好好想想，你对我的喜欢也是这样吗？”李帝努头疼得按着太阳穴，在他看来，小孩的喜欢完全不值一提，恐怕他这一番话就能吓到他。

“嗯我可以说话了吗？”黄仁俊开口道，语气有些委屈。

李帝努再一次推开黄仁俊，他找了把椅子坐下，打算以长辈的角度让黄仁俊知道这样是不行的。随后点头，“可以。”

“我想的，我想和你牵手，拥抱，你看我刚刚就抱过你了呀，我想做一切和你亲近的事，我也想和你接吻…和做爱的。”黄仁俊红着脸，站在一旁，不敢看李帝努，他当然想，他一直会梦到他臆想的不穿衣服的李帝努，醒来后兴奋地把梦里的画面画下来，当然，那些画并不在这里。

李帝努觉得自己自投罗网，在他这二十六年里从未有人这样直白而热烈的，就这样当面的，表达对他的爱意，但面对他曾经的小舅子，听他嘴里说着想和他接吻做爱，并不是一件什么值得高兴的事。黄仁俊所谓的没有任何问题也过于理想，他们之间的关系有多复杂，看他父母那个样子就知道这次的婚姻他确实做的有多不对。

“Ren，你听我说，很多事并不是你想象中这么简单，你喜欢我这件事你姐姐知道吗？”

黄仁俊脸色冷了下来，然后又委屈地皱皱眉，“我喜欢你，这和我姐有什么关系呀……你们不是离婚了吗，而且是你和我说，你并不喜欢她呀。”

李帝努深呼一口气，觉得事件大条了。

“你难道是喜欢我姐的？”黄仁俊看着李帝努的样子还是不可置信地问出了声，李帝努也皱眉，觉得这小破孩不依不饶，“我不喜欢你姐姐。”

“那你就来喜欢我呀！”黄仁俊有些着急，李帝努一直在否认他的喜欢，走上前来解开自己的大衣脱在地上，腿一胯就坐在了李帝努腿上，“你是不是不相信我喜欢你？”头一仰，揽住李帝努的脖子就亲了上去，一手还带着李帝努的手贴在自己的胸口。

心跳很快，怀里的人体温很高，嘴上的温度也不低，像只小狗似的急吼吼要把舌头往他嘴里钻。

李帝努耐心降到了冰点，决心给不知天高地厚的小朋友上一课。

双手紧箍住黄仁俊的腰，顺着毛衣下摆往里摸了进去，里面什么都没穿，好像单手就可以把他按在怀里，另一只手撩起黄仁俊的毛衣，未见过阳光的皮肤通透，手一扬就把黄仁俊的毛衣整个脱掉，静电带起了头发，黄仁俊仿佛还没明白过来李帝努为什么突然这样，双手就被钳着一起拉到了背后，被一只手紧握着，完全挣不开。

他上身赤裸双手反剪在背，被他喜欢的人压在怀里，黄仁俊还是想去亲李帝努，但李帝努头一转就避开了，在工作台上摸到了一支画笔，横着就抵在了黄仁俊嘴边，“咬着，不许松口。”

黄仁俊的皮肤在接触到冰凉空气的时候，就冷地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，却也张嘴乖乖咬住了他的油画笔，然后往李帝努怀里蹭，结果被捏住背后的双手往外一拉，他只能离李帝努远远的。

下雪了，外边突然变得很亮，白色的雪花一片片落下，然后落得愈加密集，估计不一会儿就会铺满一层。

黄仁俊上身赤裸，瘦削的身子因为背在后面的手而突出明显的肋骨和锁骨，嘴上咬着画笔，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角往下滑，滴落在他自己的胸口。黄仁俊难过极了，他觉得自己这样一定不好看，因为李帝努只是看着他，抓着他的手不让他靠近，除此之外没有任何动作。敏感的情绪让他又开始流眼泪。

李帝努看着流眼泪的黄仁俊，轻叹了口气，“现在怕了，”停顿了会儿后，还是开口，“以后不要再来招惹我，这是对你好。”

黄仁俊怕，怕李帝努不喜欢他，怕李帝努不要这样的他，听到李帝努的后半句，他想说话，但是咬着画笔根本开不了口，手挣扎了起来。

李帝努以为黄仁俊是怕了，手一松，就打算给人把画笔拿出来，可是手刚松开，黄仁俊就把他冰凉的手嵌入他的指缝之间，与他十指紧扣，咬着画笔的嘴还不断淌着透明液体。

李帝努被扣着的手失力一捏，黄仁俊眼泪流得更多了，他神思不定地拿走了黄仁俊嘴里沾满口水的画笔，黄仁俊就急着开口，“不要，我喜欢你呀，我只是想抱着你。”

画笔上全是透明液体，李帝努捏着画笔，看着狼狈的黄仁俊，听他说他只是想抱着他，但好像怕他生气，不敢靠近，坐在他腿上满眼爱慕地看着他。

几乎是瞬间，李帝努就有了勃起的冲动。他不明白，他与黄仁俊之间接触不过那小小的一撞，黄仁俊为什么就对他产生了这样的感情呢，正是李帝努不理解，所以他不相信。他觉得这只是艺术家那难以捉摸的心思，偏执的喜欢，不能称之为喜欢。

而他自己本身，真的会喜欢上一个人吗？李帝努很难想象喜欢一个人的感受，他想要这个人乖巧地跪在他脚边，攀着他的腿，靠在他的手心，满心满眼只是他，他觉得这不是喜欢，只是满足了他的微妙心理。

可是当下却是真实的性起，乖得不可思议的黄仁俊，什么都听他的，但唯独让他反思对他的喜欢却偏执着不肯放弃，他有些生气的同时，却又感到满足。

“Ren，我许可你抱我，别急乖孩子，不是现在，你听着，我可以试着与你交往，但我可能不会像你喜欢我这样喜欢你，今天这样的事以后还会发生，这类的事，你不是小孩了，你明白的对吗？”李帝努摸着黄仁俊的脸，抹去他的泪水，慢慢说道，黄仁俊尽管迷茫，但他听到李帝努愿意与他交往，那他什么都可以，没有很喜欢他也没关系，他只是怕李帝努讨厌他，于是他乖巧地点了点头，脸颊蹭着李帝努的手心，开口道，“我明白的。“

“乖孩子，现在还要抱吗？”李帝努松开黄仁俊的手，又放回了画笔，看着黄仁俊迷茫的样子笑着问道。

得到许可的黄仁俊毫不犹豫地向前抱住了李帝努的腰，埋在李帝努的胸口，他要，他好喜欢李帝努，抱一百次都不够。冰凉的空气把黄仁俊冻得够呛，可是他抱着李帝努就一点儿也不冷了。

李帝努嫌地上的衣服脏，想脱下自己的外套给黄仁俊穿上，但小孩不肯撒手穿衣，还直说是他准许他抱着的。

李帝努挑着眉，还是觉得黄仁俊的性格甚得他心，他喜欢乖的，听话的，但只要不触到他的底线，骄纵点也无伤大雅。

拉着外套直接裹住了黄仁俊，抱小孩一样把人抱起来，“我们回家了，嗯？”

“你送我的那支玫瑰……”还没拿，黄仁俊埋在他胸口发出闷闷的声音。  
“我什么时候送你了。”可是李帝努好像没有要拿的意思。

黄仁俊忽地抬头看向李帝努，有点委屈，虽然不是李帝努正经八百送的，但也是李帝努买的然后亲自递到他手里的。

失落地想着地上的玫瑰，但想到他现在抱着李帝努，他不想放开，只好点点头。

“那不是我想送给你的，如果你喜欢以后你每天都能得到一支玫瑰，当然，前提是你要乖。”

-TBC

别问姐夫为什么有洁癖还坐椅子，不坐下那还怎么抱抱。 imi


End file.
